The present application relates generally to the field of child safety seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a child safety seat carry handle enabling one-handed release for movement of the carry handle for increased user convenience.
Improvements in child safety seats during the recent past has resulted in an extremely useful child care accessory, one that no parent wants to be without. Convenience and ease of use are paramount and most models are configurable for use as a safety seat in a vehicle or as a stand-along carrier for an infant. The transition between free-standing safety seat use and use in a vehicle, often by connecting the safety seat to a mounting base that is anchored to a vehicle seat, is further complicated by the need to reposition a carry handle while also positioning the seat for engagement into the mounting base. A similar situation exists when removing the safety seat from the vehicle for free-standing use.
There is a need for a child safety seat having a carry handle that may be released to permit selective repositioning of the handle by a user wherein the release may be activated with a single hand. Additional advantages would be realized by a carry handle release for a child safety seat that could be conveniently operated from either side of the seat using either hand of a user.